My Immortal Commentary
by PurpleMoonWizard
Summary: The same Immortal Commentary for the stupidest Harry Potter book! Read! I think it is pretty funny!
1. Chapter 1 (My Weird Explainasion)

**Hi guys, I am not too good with commentary, but I will try my best so you guys can get as entertained as possible… I love HARRY POTTER and ok here it goes… My Immortal Commentary.**

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it coz Im goffik) **(Nope.) **2 my gf (ew not in that way) **(Then in what way?) **raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. **(At the moment it doesn't look like she helped you much.) **U rok! Justin **(Justin. Listen to me. There is a fake passport under the telephone booth on the corner of Main Street and Summit Place. Run far and hide well!) **ur da luv of my deprezzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! **(My Chemical Romance rox? This is so messed up!)**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **(Her parents hate her) **and I have long ebony black hair (that is how I got my name) **(How can hair be two color? How did your parents know the color of your hair… babies are bald dumb head) **with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-black and icy like limpid tears. **(Give me a second to absorb the stupidity.) **and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee** (I'm done absorbing!)** (AN: if u don't know who is get the hell out of here!). **(And just when I thought it couldn't get worse…I better look her up!) **I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was cause he is a major f bomb hottie. **(Oh lord… CHILDREN ARE LISTENING EBONY! GOD!) **I am a vampire but my teeth are white and strait. **(Congratulations. I really care.)**I have pale white skin. **( Does it sparkle?)**I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England. **(I think Scotland EBONY! Let me guess, you've dated each boy?) **where I am in 7th year (I am 17) **(NO freaking duh!) **I'm goth. **(Really? Are you reallyyyyy Ebony….?) **(in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy most of my clothes from there. **(I could have never guessed… it is such a weird store… (just searched it)) **For example I was wearing a black corset with matching laces around it and a black leather mini skirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. **(You look like death flew into you! Uhh a hot mess!) **I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation **(Aren't you pale?) **black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside of Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. **(I imagine seeing you on like the news that you did some sexually messed up thing!) **A lot of preps stared at me. I put up me middle finger at them **(Very attractive… I bet you have some pretty good relationships amongst your peers.) **

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. I was… Draco Malfoy! **(Here's a ribbon for attempting Ebony. It's nice to see you attempting a cliffhanger.)**

"What's up Draco?" I ask. **(The sky)**

"Nothing…" He said shyly **(Wait… so there's no sky?)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go. **(THANK YOU GOD!) **

**SO was my stupidity good for da story… Please R&R thanks and fav!**


	2. Chapter 2 (The Question)

**Hey, hey, hey! PurpleMoonWizard back! I am back with some for stupidity!**

Chapter 2. **(One thing he can spell right!)**

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin wif da chapta! Btw preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom.** (Your bedroom… NO FREAKING DUH!) **It was snowing and raining again. **(You mean sleet.) **I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from the bottle I had. **(Charming) **My coffin was black ebony and inside was hot pink velvet. **(Black and ebony are the same color!) **with black laces on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR shirt I used for pajamas. **(That is probably the only normal thing about you Ebony)** Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. **(Now your going back to being the Ebony I know and… uh) **I put on 4 pairs of pierced earrings in my pierced ears, **(Shocker… guys look we have a know it all over here!) **and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. **(That sentence is just… *facepalm*) **

My friend Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven hair and opened her forest- green eyes. **(Wait… grinned, flipped THEN only opened her eyes. Wow she's got skill.) **She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt and with a black mini, fishnetsand pointy heels boots. **(What the hell is a black mini? Like look it up. All I found were hats, so she went outside naked?) **We put on our makeup (black lipstick, white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" She said excitedly. **(Stalker… -_-)**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **(*facepalm* just you know what Ebony!)**

"Do you like Draco?"** ("Maybe… *cries* don't judge!") **She asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. **(Wow, they walk fast.) **

"No I so f***ing don't!" I shouted. **(If you do not know what this word is f***ing then leave right now.)**

"Yeah right!" She exclaims. Just then, Draco walked up to me. **(Yeah Raven! REBAL!)**

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. (**Flirtily isn't a word dumb butt.)**

"Guess what." He said. **(I don't know, but you are probably going to tell me!)**

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." He told me.

"Oh. My. F***ing. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, beside MCR **(That whole band stuff just stop.)**

"Well… do you want to go with me?" He asked.

I gasped. **(THANK YOU PERIOD!)**

**R&R, follow my commentary, and soon there will be another chapter of MY Immortal Commentary coming out!**


End file.
